


"Talking"

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the headcanon that Trott isn't a full-walrus. He is like a werewalrus where he becomes a full walrus once a month. First time writing smut, it's near the end so look for the ~ that is where it will be. If you want you can read up to that point, then you can stop. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Talking"

I was bustling around the marble tower, waiting for some iron to smelt when a door slammed shut. While most people would go see who it was or wonder what is wrong, this is just another everyday occurrence. I don’t hear anything else, so I know it is Ross. Smiffy would come in complaining to me about whatever it is that annoyed him today. I lean over the smeltery, seeing if the iron has finished yet. 

“Trott!” I jump and barely manage to catch myself.

“Jesus Christ, Ross! What do you need?” I turn to him and fold my arms across my chest.

“He did it again, Trott!” Ross whines. I roll my eyes. Ross thinks that whenever anything happens, it’s Sjin’s fault.

“What did he do this time, Ross?” Since I have nothing better to do then watch iron smelt, might as well indulge in Ross’ story about Sjin and his super powers.

“He is leaving signs around my tower. He is replacing some of the marble with mahogany.Mahogany, Trott. You know how much I hate mahogany.”

“Yes Ross, I do. And-”

“You want to know what the signs said, Trott?” I groan.

“No, I don’t Ross. And instead of sitting here complaining to me about it, why don’t you do something about it?” I turn back to the smeltery and start making casts.

Ross is oddly quiet, the only sound the sss of iron cooling. The door opens again and I turn to see our tall slimey friend enter.

“Hey Trott, Ross.” I raise my hand and Ross continues to stare at the ground. “What’s up with him?”

Smith walks over and whispers to me, helping with the iron. “Sjin again,” I murmur. He nods and walks over to Ross.

While some people think we are more than friends, we just look out for each other. What most people don’t know about us is Smith found both Ross and I when we were younger, I had found Ross trying to change into a baby wolf. It was a few days after that Smiffy found myself, at the time a walrus, and Ross, who at the time was a small wolf.

Years later we met a grey man who went by the name of Sips. He introduced us to the farmer, then a spaceman, a dwarf, an owl woman. We slowly got accepted into this family. This was hard on the tall slime, he started becoming more possessive of us when we were around others. I don’t know if it is just me, but Smith seems to enjoy adding fuel to the fire (for the first time not literally) and constantly is doing things we haven’t done since Ross and I were young.

Right now, for example. Even though no one is around, Smith is holding Ross. Something he hasn’t done since before we met Sips. As much as I hate to admit it, I feel slightly jealous. Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I head for the door.

“I’m going over to see how Sjin and Xephos are doing on the farm. I’ll be back later.” I don’t wait for them to reply, I just start off.

I arrive at Sjin’s farm a few hours before dusk. I don’t see him in any of the fields, and all the lights are off at Chilli Wowas. I walk up the steps and knock on the door.

“Once sec,” The door opens and I am surprised to see Sjin standing almost naked in front of me, a towel the only thing covering him. “Oh hey, Trott. Come in, give me a sec to go change and I will be right down.”

I step inside and look around his house. He has this awful green carpet covering his floor, but otherwise it’s a pretty basic house. Small kitchen and dining table to the left, a couch and stairs on the right.

“So, what brings you to my farm?” Sjin bounds down the stairs in his skin tight orange space suit. I look away, not wanting to admit his outfit was slightly provocative.

“It’s actually about Ross, mate.” Sjin frowns at the ground before nodding.

“Why don’t we take a walk. I need to check on my chillies.” I follow him outside and into one of the many fields strewn about. “So, what about Ross?”

“Oh, uh,” Where do I start? I watch Sjin crouch down. “Did you come by Hat Corp today by chance?” (I’ve only been watching their SkyBlocks so sorry if I am wrong)

“Actually no. I dropped by yesterday to see how the tower was doing.” While I don’t want to believe him it makes sense. We were with Sips yesterday looking at dirt, so it’s possible Sjin could have done that yesterday.

“I don’t want to be rude, mate. I have nothing against you. Neither does Smiffy. But if you could try to be a little bit nicer to Ross, it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Ah, does Ross not like my notes?” He stands back up again and I watch as his muscles flex.

“Well Smith is getting pretty fed up with listening to Ross complain all the time. You might show up one day to find everything burned to the ground. We both know how much Smiffy likes to watch things burn. Doesn’t help that almost everything here is made of wood.”

Sjin sets his basket of chillies on the ground and gets really close to me. I look up at him, trying to keep eye contact. His hand comes up and brushes the fringe out of my face, trailing his fingers down my cheek as he says:

“You wouldn’t let him burn down my home, would you?” Sjin’s voice is low and husky.

“N-no?” His hand continues to trail down my chest, wrapping around my waist once it gets low enough. Our bodies are pressed together.

His other hand takes my arm and puts it around his neck. My other arm follows suit. I feel his hands press against the small of my back.

“If that happened, then I would have to stay with you. I think I might have to keep you here tonight, just to make sure.” I stare up into the blue orbs and smile.

“Maybe I will let Smith burn it down. Just so you have to come stay with me.” I look at him from under my lashes.

Sjin laughs, the vibration making both of us feel a bit. . . constricted. “You and me in bed is starting to sound better and better.”

“Mm, care to show me your bedroom?” Sjin’s hands trail down my back, pausing at my butt for a gentle squeeze that draws a low moan from me, before hoisting my legs up so I am straddling him as he carries me to the house.

~

I feel myself growing harder as I am rubbed up against him. We enter his bedroom and Sjin lays me down on the bed.

His arousal brushes against mine as me moves to straddle me, eliciting a moan to spill from my lips.

“Oh, you enjoy that?” Sjin grinds his hips against mine causing me to gasp. I grab his face and bring his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. His facial hair tickles my cheeks.

I run my hands up his chest, feeling the muscles underneath my fingers. I tangle my fingers in his silky hair and try to pull him closer to me.

We break apart, breathless. I look up at him and grin, playing with his hair. Sjin presses one more kiss to my swollen lips before standing up. I start to protest but stop when he starts to take off his spacesuit. I quickly pull off my shirt and throw it across the room. I go to undo my pants, anxious to let my arousal free.

Sjin grabs my hands and hold them above my head, straddling me in just his underwear. He rubs his erection against mine and we both moan. Sjin undos my pants and I gasp as the cool air hits me.

Sjin grins and starts sucking on my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist and start grinding against him, annoyed we both still have our underwear on. I slid my hands down Sjin’s chest, tangling my fingers in the soft hair.

Sjin bites down on my neck and I arch my back, every inch of my body pressed against Sjin’s. I feel myself getting closer and I grind against Sjin. He moans and his lips meet mine again.

“You are so hot, Trott- oh yeah,” Sjin reaches down and starts palming me. I moan, heat coiling in my stomach. I reach down and wrap my hand around Sjin’s throbbing erection.

“I-I’m gonna-” Sjin cuts me off with his lips.

“Cum- cum for me Trott. I- I’m cuming!” Sjin comes first, yelling out. I come seconds later, Sjin collapsing on top of me.

He rolls off me and grins. “You should come talk to me about Ross more often.”

“As long as you keep pestering him.” Sjin wraps his arms around me and we drift off to sleep.


End file.
